the_other_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Choke (Relationships)
Kara Choke: 'Ken's birth mother prior to his reincarnation. She and Ken have a good relationship. In the past her marriage to Richard Choke had been to the detriment of Ken, although now Richard is seemingly trying to be a better father to Ken. * 'Dan Maestro: 'Ken's birth father prior to his reincarnation. Ken still hasn't met Dan and he only knows what Kara has told him about him. * 'Richard Choke: Ken's adoptive father prior to his reincarnation. He used to show a genuine disinterest in Ken's life, generally preferring to "shut him up" by giving him money. Growing up with Richard as his father-figure had led to Ken developing a belief that money would always be able to solve all of his problems. (This belief then went away once he was unable to use money to convince Dak not to kill him). Nowadays Richard seems to be trying to be a better father to Ken however. * Nicola Choke: Ken's blood sister prior to his reincarnation. She and Ken get along very well. When he was still living in Narquis, Ken would always hang out with her before school. * Dak Maestro: 'He and Ken were blood brothers prior to their reincarnation. Neither knew about the other's existence until meeting each other in school. Soon after meeting one another, Ken was killed by Dak which then led to Ken being reincarnated in Dafelk. It was only three months after this that Ken and Dak finally learned about their shared parents. Despite their complicated past, Dak and Ken are now somewhat friends. Dak lives with his sister Kaddy in the house next-door to Ken's. * 'Nicola Blake: 'Ken's girlfriend. She and Ken have an extremely close relationship. As they live in the same house and work in the same place, they end up spending a lot of time together. * 'Kaddy Maestro: 'The first person Ken met after being reincarnated in Dafelk, and Dak's sister. She and Ken are friends. She lives with her brother Dak in the house next-door to Ken's. * 'Lia Muller: 'Ken's friend and next-door neighbour. * 'Gavin Wilson: 'He and Ken have a complicated relationship. Ken's first interaction with Gavin was when The Numbers attempted to mug Nicola Blake, and failed only because of Ken's intervention. The next time Gavin and Ken met was in the street, which was soon followed by Gavin attempted murder of Ken. Since then the two have had multiple hostile encounters, but have now agreed to settle their differences, and Ken has even been invited to join the Numbers. * 'Rachel Wilson: '''Gavin's sister and an original member of the Numbers. Ken met her after being captured by the Numbers. *Bert Thompson: Ken's monster studies and combat teacher. *Leah Mauger: Ken's roommate prior to his murder and reincarnation. She witnessed Ken's death, and attends Gelvach's School, the school that Ken was attending at the time of his death and prior to his reincarnation. * 'Kano Shuuya: '''He witnessed Ken's death. He now attends Gelvach's School, the school that Ken was attending at the time of his death and prior to his reincarnation, and is Leah Mauger's new roommate. * 'Kano Itsumi: 'Sister and adopted sister to Shuuya and Megumin. Ken hasn't met her yet, nor does he know of her existence. * 'Megumin Crimson: 'The adopted sister and very close friend of Kano Shuuya and Itsumi. Despite her young age, Megumin is a popular actress, and Ken is a fan of her. * 'Gallagher Maestro: 'Dak's father. Ken hasn't met him yet, nor does he know of his existence. * 'Karen Maestro: '''Dak's mother. Ken hasn't met her yet, nor does he know of her existence. *Gavin Whitfeld: A student at Gelvach's School, the school that Ken was attending at the time of his death and prior to his reincarnation. He and Ken have only met eachother in a brief encounter. *Richard Blande:' One of the original members of the Numbers. Ken first met Richard when he tried to assault Ken's girlfriend, Nicola Blake, while the Numbers were attempting to mug her. Ken was unaware of the extent to what Richard attempted to do to Nicola until they met again in a jail cell at The Numbers' town. Richard wishes to make amends for what he's done, but Ken still has a very negative opinion of him. *'Ryan Chansley: A member of the Numbers. Ken first met Ryan when he tried to mug Nicola Blake alongside the other Numbers. They don't have a good relationship. *Erik Falco: A member of the Numbers. Ken first met Erik when he tried to mug Nicola Blake alongside the other Numbers. They don't have a good relationship. *[[George Brun|'''George Brun]]: '''A member of the numbers. Ken first met George at the Numbers' town, after he'd been captured. *Zara Smith: '''She is a friend of Gavin Wilson's. Ken met her when she helped Gavin capture and question Dak.